Meetings
by Jedi Solo
Summary: Sequel to Words when Obi-wan becomes one with the force 25 years later...how will he be welcomed home!


Title: Meetings  
  
Author: Solo  
  
Email JediSolo2003@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Obi-wan becoming one with the force and meeting all his old friends  
  
Time Period: Obi-wan is much much much older than he was in TPM. Don't know exact age. (He's around 55.)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lucas and Lucasfilms own the characters and universe. I am just playing around with them and make no money off them. The only characters I own are a few planets odd characters and creatures. However, I just couldn't leave Obi-wan and Qui-gon out could I?  
  
***********  
  
His eyes opened. He had no clue where he was or what had happened apart from a few words.  
  
"Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"BEN!"  
  
He looked at himself and saw a puddle on the floor, he looked different for some reason he looked younger and was wearing his jedi robes and his lightsabre. I'm 25 again! He thought,  
  
He then looked around him and saw what seemed like a cell, and then he saw a large gate, floating over some flying stairs. Curiosity filled him. He struggled to his feet. Then hopped each step to reach the gate. He only placed one finger on the gate. Then he saw the large gate open.  
  
That was when everything came back. He had been fighting his apprentice Anikin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader in the "Death Star" space station when he heard a shout and then his world had gone black.  
  
That still didn't explain why he was here. When he saw what the gates had hidden. Memories came back from atleast 30 years ago. He saw A large familiar building infront of him. He knew what it was and smiled.  
  
"The Jedi Temple." he said to himself. However, this didn't make any sense to him Anikin had blown it up years ago. He walked up to it as he used to and pushed the door open. It was just as he remembered large metal walls and doors. The turbo lift was opposite the door. However, in his memories there had always been jedi knights walking or little initiates playing and Padawans talking with their masters.  
  
Where is everyone was his first thought. He walked in and the building was definitely bigger when empty. He saw the turbolift; again because of his curiosity he walked in and set the lift for the council room.  
  
Arriving in the same hall he saw no one there and now concerned was on his face.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out. No one answered. He then jogged to the council room.  
  
He pushed against the door and suddenly there was a bright light. He shielded his eyes and when the light faded he looked again.  
  
Atleast nine thousand jedi surrounded him young and old, familiar and new. Initiates and Masters Knights and Padawans and they were all looking at him with awe on their faces.  
  
When one jedi master came forward. A dark skinned man that he remembered well.  
  
"Master Windu." The jedi had a loving look on his face. "Welcome Obi-wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-wan looked round. He now understood. It was why all the jedi were here. Every jedi that have ever existed in the cosmos, He had been killed by Vader back on the Death Star he was now one with the force. He was home.  
  
Obi-wan smirked "It is good to be back."  
  
The crowds of jedi clapped him. Obi-wan blushed why was the jedi clapping him.He remembered every ounce of his life and was confused. Hadn't he destroyed the jedi race? He had trained Anikin. Anikin had betrayed the Jedi. He had saved Anikin from the lava pit. He had become Darth Vader and destroyed people's lives.  
  
Mace Windu noticed the look and held up his hand. The clapping and cheering stopped and it went dead silent. "You don't think you belong here do you?" he said.  
  
Obi-wan shook my head. "I made so many mistakes.I don't deserve to be one with the force here."  
  
"Oh but you do Obi-wan.Who saved Luke and Leia from Vader in the first place? Who watched Luke for almost 30 years and who Obi-wan was one of the best Padawan's the Temple had ever seen." Mace Windu said. Obi-wan blushed again at the speech.  
  
"Don't take my word for it young Kenobi." Said Windu and then the door opened.  
  
A man stood there that I hadn't seen since I was 25 years old. He never looked young his bright eyes still had a twinkle in his eye and his smirk hadn't changed a bit. Obi-wan couldn't help himself. "Master!"  
  
He ran forward his heart pounding and ran into Qui-gon's arms.  
  
"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon said the same amount of joy in his voice. Obi-wan smiled as tears fell from his eyes. "I've missed you so much.Padawan"  
  
Obi-wan smirked. "I haven't been called that in thirty years.I missed you too.more than you could ever imagine but I am not worthy of this.I failed in your last promise.I trained Anikin.but he--". He bent his head in shame but Qui-gon lifted his head up again by his chin and wiped the tear.  
  
"I know this Padawan.I have not been the only one who's seen your troubles from here. You have never failed me.Anikin's path was already laid as was yours. I just didn't see it"  
  
"I don't deserve this."  
  
"No Obi-wan.you do you deserve this more than anyone because you have saved the jedi.Luke will fight the empire and Anikin will lose. Luke, Han and Leia have a lot of work to do but you can now stay here we're together again now Obi-wan.that's never going to change now!"  
  
The cheers came again louder and better this time. Obi-wan was suddenly lifted in the air by the crowds. And as for Obi-wan Kenobi well he had never felt happier in his entire life, which is pretty convenient since he's dead!  
  
***  
  
Small story! Makes me think of me and my dad.hope you enjoyed it. Jedi Solo a.k.a. SML. 


End file.
